


Hunter x Delicious

by LadyIDK



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Botched cooking, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, For a Friend, Happy birthday wreni, M/M, kitchen is the victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIDK/pseuds/LadyIDK
Summary: Chrollo ruins dinner and whipped cream can be weaponized.





	Hunter x Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a surprise cute fic cause I wanted fluff and it's my friend Wreni's birthday so I wanted to give them something to gush over. Happy birthday Ren :P

_SMACK_!

Chrollo yanked his hand back with a yelp as Kurapika held his wooden spoon out threateningly and gave him a death glare. Chrollo grinned sheepishly at the blonde, and the glare only narrowed further.

“For the last time,” Kurapika stated slowly as if he was having to explain it to toddler. Only Chrollo has seen Kurapika talk to toddlers, and it was never with this much venom. “Keep your hands. Out. Of the food, _Lucilfer_.”

“I’m hungry,” Chrollo offered as his pathetic defense. “You always take so long to cook.”

“It’s because I take my time and don’t leave the kitchen looking like a hurricane when I’m done. Also, I would be done sooner if you quit annoying me and putting your hands in things every five minutes.”

“You’re just slow,” Chrollo accused, quickly dodging out of the way of the wooden spoon that gets swung at him once again at his words.

“Get out.”

“I’m _bored_.”

“Are you whining?”

“There’s nothing _to_ _do_.”

“Oh my god, you _are!_  Like a five-year-old-”

“And I’m _hungry_.”

“For fuck’s sake Chrollo you’re _twenty_ - _eight_!” Kurapika snapped, slamming the spoon on the counter with an ominous thwack. Snorting laughter followed the silence, and bot Chrollo and Kurapika turned to see Gon and Killua peaking their heads around the corner of the kitchen’s doorway.

“ _Mom_ ,” Killua hummed in a whining voice similar to Chrollo’s from a few moments ago. “When’s dinner going to be done?” Chrollo coughed, poorly hiding his chuckle.

“ **OUT**.” The two teens ran away snickering, and Kurapika turned his head to give an accusatory look to Chrollo. “He’s been acting like that more because of you. I do not need Illumi coming after me asking ‘Why is your boyfriend corrupting Killua’...again.”

“I’m not corrupting him....he just happens to be around when he shouldn’t be..?” Chrollo hummed as he slowly inched behind Kurapika when the blonde turned back to stirring his vegetable and olive oil mixture in the bowl in front of him.

Every other weekend Kurapika’s friends would come over to hang out and eat dinner. Usually, they ordered pizza, the younger boys insatiable appetites easily sated with that. However, the last time they were over Gon had gone up to Kurapika and practically begged the boy to make a traditional Kurta meal.

Suffice to say Chrollo had never seen the blonde so ecstatic.

Kurapika rarely cooked, most food he made was bland. It’s not that the blonde was a bad cook, he just always seemed to prioritize efficiency over the quality. This was the first time Chrollo had seen him take longer than twenty minutes to prepare something. It was adorable, and a little frustrating.

Chrollo would have very much enjoyed the scene of Kurapika making a delicious, warm dinner just as he got home from work. Rather than a flavorless mash set in the microwave as Kurapika had already moved on to work on a report for school. Chrollo could dream...And he very much had.

After successfully shuffling his way behind the blonde, Chrollo leaned forward and rested his chin on Kurapika’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Kurapika tensed immediately, and Chrollo quickly complimented, “It smells good,” before the blonde could snap another threat out at him. “What’s in it?” He asks, and Kurapika relaxed in his arms a bit, a grumpy pout settled on the other’s face but otherwise didn’t make a move to detach Chrollo, or chase him out of the kitchen again.

“Mostly vegetables. It’s kinda like a stir fry I guess. Corn, carrots, diced potatoes, and sage for seasoning in a little oil. Oh, and salt and pepper. The baked quail is gonna be stuffed with the cauliflower that I’ve already made and some crushed beats.”

“Hmm,” Chrollo hummed, imagining the food, honestly surprised at the detail of the dish. Or, more so surprised that Kurapika had been holding out on him. Truly, he was offended. “And that,” Chrollo murmured tilting his head towards a mixed past set to the side in a bowl.

“Blended beats and honey for the sauce.”

Immediately Chrollo’s arm shot towards the bowl, fingers poised to scoop up some contents. Just as he touched the rim of the bowl, Kurapika’s spoon cracked down hard on his wrist in a stinging impact, and Chrollo’s hand that had barely been on the edge suddenly jerked. It tipped, slinging its contents up onto Kurapika’s face, and shirt.

Chrollo mentally compared the sudden silence to that of a horror movie right before the victim was dragged to their demise. Kurapika was frozen against him, eyes on the spilled bowl and spoon hanging loosely in the blonde’s grasp. A fear for his life began to set in Chrollo as the seconds ticked on in continued silence.

Carefully, Chrollo unwrapped his arms from Kurapika, even more nervous that once he’d let go the other hadn’t made a move to reprimand him or speak. “I think...I’ll leave you to it then...just let me know if any of us can help,” Chrollo said amicably as he slowly walked to the doorway with his eyes on Kurapika’s back. Once he’d reached the door frame he turned, ready to bolt when a wet splatter hit him in the back of his head.

Chrollo turned and saw Kurapika had finally moved and was now facing him. His spoon was set on the counter, and the blonde’s fingers were covered in red, eyes narrowed as a smug smirk sat snuggly on Kurapika’s face. Chrollo reached back, touching the back of his hair, and when he drew his fingers back around, he found they were caked in the sticky honey and beat mixture.

“Wow,” he whispered, eye’s locking back with the blonde’s who glared back challengingly. “And you called me five.” Chrollo snapped his wrist towards Kurapika with the glob of sauce he’d pulled from the back of his head. The other dodged, quickly snatching the bowl off the counter as he did so and dipping fingers in to hurl a palm full right at Chrollo. It hit the floor as Chrollo raced to the fridge, grabbing the first thing he could use as a weapon. Whip cream in a spray can.

Kurapika paused as Chrollo shook it ominously at him. “You wouldn’t dare-” A jet of whip cream hit him in the face mid-threat and a screech, surprisingly feminine even for Kurapika, erupted from the blonde as he started to sling more sauce at Chrollo with ferocity. Chrollo dodged most, but still got hit in the face several times as he wasn’t quick enough to dodge and accurately aim the whipped cream at Kurapika at the same time.

The blonde though had his eyes closed from that first time Chrollo hit him with it and was avoiding Chrollo’s shots mostly by instinct since. All in all, the kitchen was turning out to be the true victim of their battle.

It wasn’t until the obnoxiously loud sound of someone clearing their throat made the two stop in their assault. Chrollo turned an annoyed frown towards the noise, spotting Leorio standing bemusedly in the doorway, and Kurapika paused, taking a moment to wipe the whipped cream from his eyes but very pointedly not meeting Leorio’s own. A pretty blush was barely visible underneath the cream smeared on most of the blonde’s face.

Holding up his phone, Leorio asked with a sly smirk, “So? Pizza?” looking only at Kurapika, who gave a subtle nod in response. “Want help cleaning up?” A vigorous shake of Kurapika’s head was the response to that question, and Leorio said, “Ok, hurry up. Gon and Kil have been kicking my ass in Mario Kart. Finish up, and help me put those brats back in their place,” then snickered at the thought of sweet revenge on the two teenagers. Leorio cut his eyes to Chrollo with a slight frown, but didn’t say anything as he left, headed back into the living room.

Kurapika groaned and slid to the floor, hands covering his flushed face. Chrollo walked over, grabbing the paper towels off the counter as he passed, and held them out to the blonde. Kurapika peeked up through his fingers and muttered a quick thanks as he took the roll, beginning to wipe his face and hands clean of the sticky mixture.

“This is your fault.”

“One day you’re going to have to teach me this magical logic you have that constantly results in me being the culprit of everything.” Chrollo teased in a quiet tone, and Kurapika swatted at him with the paper towels. Sitting down on the floor cross-legged in front of Kurapika, Chrollo took the paper towels back from the blonde and ripped off a few sheets to wipe the mess off of his own face.

“If you’d just left me alone and let me cook in peace-” Kurapika began, but Chrollo cut him off.

Their lips met softly, and a bit awkwardly since Kurapika had been mid-sentence, but Chrollo didn’t let that deter him and persisted. He pushed his way into the blonde’s mouth, deepening the kiss and tasting the mix of flavors across his tongue from the food he’d been watching Kurapika cook and taste test earlier. He pulled back a few moments later to see Kurapika glaring at him, cheeks flushed still, but no token protest was offered up at the blatant attempt to quiet the blonde with a kiss.

With a smirk, Chrollo said, “Delicious,” in a sultry tone, swiping his tongue along his upper lip. The blush on Kurapika’s cheeks deepened, and the blonde rolled his eyes, scooped up a handful of whip cream from the floor then shoved it into Chrollo’s smug face.


End file.
